warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rush (Archwing)/@comment-85.73.31.215-20161120205047
By far the best place to farm Lith relics, 1 relic per a 3 minute run with an an 80% to get a relic and 10% chance each for Endo or a rare Archwing melee mod. For New players, its simply impossible to do it. But for experienced players with a great deal of Archwings and mods its just a matter of learning the tileset and how to simply run to the objective in the most efficient manner. Once you learn on how to deal with each respective room of the tileset and how to fire at the mines with your weapon, then it simply becomes a really fast run throught the park that is the tileset. What you need to accomplish this feat is either have a Rank 8 to Rank 10 "Hyperion Thrusters" with literally any Archwing and learn to navigate the tileset of the Corpus map like i said above and you will be able to clear it every time with a comfortable amount of seconds before the timer reaches 30 seconds left, where the transports began to depart. My preferred Archwings for this where firstly Amesha because she could partly resist the slow from the mines with her first ability and totaly ignore it with her third assuming you have the energy to maintain it, Itzal because if you learn to navigate the tileset with his teleport you make record times with it the problem it takes quite a while to learn when to teleport in each and towrds where so to not stuck in any surface, with an honorable mention to Elytron because while slow even with "Hyperion Thrusters" his more maneuverable capable of making sharp turns more easily and once he reaches the transports room you can clear their orbiters and the transports in the fastest time out of all other Archwings, Odonata didn't provide any advantage compared to the rest but it could still complete easily with only my Main weapon as assist. For Main weapons to fire at the mines i only tested 2 weapons Fluctus and Grattler, Fluctus easily one shotted the mines with its wide range of attack and range while also trivializing all enemy units on the map the problem with it was that especially with Amesha and Itzal you could easily outrun the slashes in some cases which provided a lag between you being affected firstly by the mines slow and then killing the mine with your attack minor problem most of the time but some people may get annoyed by it, also when aiming the orbiters of the transports it quite imprecise and you got to lead you shots to hit them. On the other hand, the grattler while also killing the mines very quicly and also triviliazes enemies it lacks the range of Fluctus making it more annoying to use in long ranged mines and requiring more precision than the fluctus since its aoe potential also quite lower than it but that precision allows faster clearing of the orbiters when reaching the transports. I didn't test other weapons, but most weapons should work if you have the mods for them. As for melee weapons you will only ever use them in here you missed with your primary a mine and got stuck to it from your momentum which happens very rarerly, or when you are way too trigger happy at the orbiters and forced to use melee when run out of ammo on primary to kill transport and orbiters which should not happen after getting used to your primary weapon. In conclussion, i believe this mission requires a certain amount of skill and tenacity to master but once you do you are there to benefit from the fastest possible way (aside from buying relic packs) to earn lith relics. P/S: A final piece of advice, be sure to run this mission solo otherwise you will spent more time waiting at extraction than the amount of time it took you to get to finish the objective of the mission.